Ebony Madness
by shonenAIsheteru
Summary: Oz is looking for her, and even vowed to marry her. But what would happen if he finds out that the girl in pink dress at the Viscount Druitt's party was actually Ciel Phantomhive? One of the most cold-blooded huntsman under the Queen's Sigil? (Yaoi Gender-Bend)
1. Chapter 1: My Lady's Malady

**Crossover Fanfic: Kuroshitsuji xXx Pandora Hearts**

**Title: Madness**

**Ciel Phnatomhive xXx Oz Bezarius**

**Genre: Undecided**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own neither Ciel Phantomhive nor Oz Bezarius even how much I want to [tough luck:]**

Rant: This is dedicated for ChielRobinne-chan, and for anyone who is reading, I know it's not that good but please enjoy! By the way, the references are mostly from the manga, I just have to say—the animated series didn't give it any justice! (though the angel twist part on Kuro is cool, still,) Read the manga! Both of them!

Also, I've added footnotes for the details that is not mentioned on the anime but can be found in the manga.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Chapter 1: My Lady's Malady

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh, right. Why would I even think of asking a stupid rabbit who lived her whole life in a hole?"

"Shut up, octopus head! We wouldn't get lost if you didn't run away from those cats!"

"Octo—pus? The hell! Where did that come from? Wasn't I suppose to be seaweed—"

"AHA! I knew it! So you finally admit it! Just be thankful I've leveled you to the animal kingdom instead of the veggies!"

"Why you—"

"This is it, this is it—Good morning!" someone shouted.

"Oh, hello there young sir…" Tanaka-san, who is busy standing at the Phantomhive Mansion's door, stared at the blonde boy who appeared in front of their estate. "How may I—?"

The old man wasn't able to finish before his steams went off and in his place was a small amiable grandfather sipping tea. "Hoh-ho"

"Cool! He transformed!" The black-haired girl went to his side and simply poked the old man back and forth. The grandfather only replied with another set of 'Hoh…ho'

"Alice! Stop that," the blonde reprimanded the girl.

He was on the act of getting a hold on Alice when a bullet suddenly strayed towards them! It was followed by the girl's shriek clearly taken by surprise. Thankfully, Gilbert was fast enough to push the girl out of the way.

"What was that?!" Gil shouted towards his deceptively-looking young master as he pulled out his own gun.

There was no time to speculate when all of a sudden, the three of them heard a woman shout at the distance, "They've got Tanaka-sama! Finnian, do something!" It wasn't long before a big boulder of rock was flung towards them.

And it was huge, it's twice the size of a typical horse-drawn carriage. A normal person would have been petrified on the spot, but they were not normal (none of them was normal to begin with).

It was Oz, scythe in hand, who sliced it into two. Looking deadly, with dust smokes slowly dissipating around them, Oz slowly raised his weapon towards a frail boy, with hair the same color as his. It's obvious the attack was from this 'Finnian' lad.

Oz wasn't suppose to use his unusual capabilities outside Pandora especially to civilians but there's something about the situation and the look on Finnian's face that made him feel threatened. This is no ordinary people he is dealing with. Hell, the man was not even surprised when Oz summoned his weapon out of nowhere!

"Oz, don't overdo it!" Gil said as he intercepts the bullets barraging towards them. Each shot was answered by his pistol. He even used the boulder as a shield. He turned to Alice. The girl, calmly sitting beside him, looked blankly as if the whole chaos doesn't affect her, "Just look over this old man, got it?" he ordered.

He could almost hear her complain before he dashed to the trees to ward off the assault. He can't see his enemies because of the distance but that didn't prevent him from studying the odds. The bullets raining down on him, was obviously from a 'Ballister Rifle. It would take at least 15 seconds to reload, with the spacing of each shot, he could assume there are at most 31 men aiming at him. This doesn't look good.

But something doesn't add up. He reloaded his pistols. Strange, the enemies' aim is too spot-on. Of course it's not impossible to find high class gunslingers but there is no way all 31 of them has this same manner at handling guns. And another thing, the bullets were not fired simultaneously. Even if an array of bullets purged his hiding place, it's clear that each was shot one-by-one. _What's happening? Are they waiting for each one to fire before they shoot? That's insane! Unless—no, that's impossible._

Finnian effortlessly swings a mahogany tree he uprooted into Oz's direction. The man is impossibly strong, but it was still no use against the B-Rabbit's scythe. _He might be strong but he's no match for me,_ Oz thought. Knowing the guy is defenseless, he dared to ask "Why are you attacking us?"

The guy tried a statue but it was sliced like butter. Undeterred, Finnian said "You attacked Tanaka-san and Mister Sebastian said no visitors."

"Mister Sebastian? Wha-" it was Oz's turned to be surprised when the gardener suddenly rushed towards him with—don't laugh—a lawn mower! Finnian looked like an idiot but Oz didn't expect at the state of damage his brain might have! Brushing the preposterous weapon (if it is one) aside, Oz decided to put the guy into sleep. When to his amazement; the lawn mower stood a chance! Not only that, it was gaining on him!

"Don't look down on the Phantomhive household!" Finnian shouted as he placed his weight on the common (?) gardening equipment [not sure if such machinery existed during Victorian era but who cares?], almost crushing poor Oz.

_Weeks ago_

_"Here, take this." The butler hand a state of the art machinery to the gardener._

_"What's this? A gift? Mister Se~bastian! You're-!"_

_"Please refrain from administering unnecessary emotional outbursts, Finnian. It's unseemly." But Finnian is too busy going googly-eyes while trying to give Sebastian a hug, as he tightly clutched the "gift" he received from the butler. Of course the butler swayed from the attack. Having broken ribs from this seemingly innocent display of affection (Finnian's bear hug is quite notorious) can be quite troublesome even for a butler of his caliber._

_The young master, who happens to pass by, took a peak at the supposedly gift that is now being smeared with Finnian's tears of joy._

_"Oh, so you've stole it?" the young master remarked._

_"More like put into greater used. Ronald Knox owes us after all."_

_"I'll take good care of it! I promise you Sebastian!" Finnian shouted, filled with overflowing happiness. It reminds him of a child receiving a present from St. Nick* which is absurd actually if you consider what a reckless drunkard the alleged saint is._

_"When you said 'take care' are you referring to just staring at it for hours and not taking it out from your closet?"_

_"Exactly!" he answered with a moronic smile._

_Sebastian only give an exasperated sigh, "I knew it would come down to this" he whispered. Then, looking sternly at Finnian, he ordered "Just use it to take out **weeds**,_ _understand?"_

_"Sure, whatever you say!"_

"This can't be. What exactly are you?" Oz asked, almost short of breathe from fending off Finnian's unceasing assault. He can't believe what is happening. This is insane, he can't even sense any chain attached to the gardener and yet he can hold on to his scythe! On the background he can hear the exchange of bullets. He knows he can trust Gil but these people—shit, who are these people and why are they attacking them?

"Me?" Finnian said, waiting for a dramatic pause before he added, "I am just one hell of a gardener!" Then he smiled and put on a typical Finnian pose*. He wasn't able to finish though before he was hit by a tall gentleman from behind. Oz didn't noticed his presence, the man was attired in an immaculate dark jacket and tailcoat with elaborate threads.

Oz can only stared at the man.

"Stop imitating me. Seriously Finnian, if you'll mimic something from me, at least make it decent." The gentleman who saved Oz, glanced at him only once and said "Guests, I apologize from this rude welcome. We normally wouldn't treat our honored guests in this manner."

From his position, Oz was utterly dumbfounded. The man was—overwhelming, it's like being pulled towards him by simply following his movements. He couldn't remember feeling this petrifying presence to anyone except to Glen Baskerville, like the gentleman came from the bottom of Abyss itself!

The man didn't gave him any more attention and proceeded to the mutilated boulder where Alice and Tanaka-san is hiding.

It took a moment for Oz to realize that there was also a grangly man in there—dressed in a cook's attire—with a firethrower! His eyes quickly searched for Alice and when he spotted her, she was doing nothing!

"ALICE! RUN!" he was able to shout but it was too late. Fire engulfed the girl. He could hear an ear deafening scream coming from his friend. And it stopped him, _Alice_, what did they do wrong? _It was all his fault._ Thoughts rushed in his head. His fault. There must be a mistake. He didn't imagine that it will turn out to this.

Damn it! He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have dragged everyone just because of a simple impulse to see _her. _

Tears almost sting his eyes when suddenly, he heard someone laughed! _Alice? _His head jerked up searching for the girl.

"Hey, Meirin! Finnian! Stop this already! I won't let you hurt these people!" The guy with the firethrower shouted to his comrades before he turned to Alice who is heartily chomping down a piece of beef. It's still smoking from the tenderizing it went through from the cook's unique method of cooking.

"But Bard-!" A girl protested. It's the same voice they heard a while ago.

"No buts, Meirin!" He answered back, when Bard saw the gentleman approaching, he raised his hand and said "Look Sebastian," pointing to Alice, "told you my food is edible. Just look at her!" He said with pride.

_It didn't surprise him…she could eat raw meat for crying out loud! _He can't help it, he started laughing. _Idiot! _Still, Oz is thankful Alice is alright, a huge burden was lifted from his chest.

The gunshots stopped. Finnian repeatedly apologized for almost mowing him over, as Oz tried to stand up with legs still unsteady from the fight. The gardener said something about weeds (he must be high—argh~ sorry for my failed attempts to be funny). Gil was also quick to check on him. He almost went back to his adorable 13-year old self, pestering over him. What a handful, Oz thought. Gil didn't even realized to two scrapes of bullets on his cheek and neck. Too close, if it weren't probably for Gil's reflexes, the bullets might have severed an artery! He sighed, trying to make sense of everything.

But this is unexpected, he thought smiling a little, to think that they'll be saved by Alice with her doing absolutely nothing—well, except for eating.

"Odd," Sebastian muttered, addressing Oz as he glanced back at him. "You seem to be on the same contract as my master, but only—how should I put this..?"

"Pardon?" Oz asked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the estate. Everyone was transfixed on their places except for the butler.

And at the entrance, with the door ajar, stood a girl. Ebony hair silkily flowing unbound from her nape up to her knees, and eyes the drowning color of the ocean. _Oh, he could easily drown from them,_ Oz thought.

She was how he remembered her and more. Her image forever engraved on his memory on that day. He would never forget the adorable purple turban, ornamented with blooming flowers of white irises on her head, which mysteriously hides her right eye. Just as well, seeing one of her daunting eyes is enough to make him weak, imagine if it's two! Or the cherry gown that hugs her body beautifully, embroidered with fleur-de-lis of white and violet. She's just as elegant as he remembers her.

"My lady," the butler replied. "May I present to you, Lord Oz Bezarius of House Vessalius; the heir of one of the great seat of Four Dukedoms of England."

As Sebastian proceeds with the introductions, Oz trancedly walked past the butler and into the steps of the entrance. His eyes not leaving the girl in front of him; and just at the mouth of the steps—when he's already at the young lady's eye level—Oz took a knee, grabbed her gloved hand and pressed it to his lips. The lady, startled, backed her hand away. He felt a quick longing when he felt the warmth of her hand left his grasp. And that's when he knew, that's when he decided.

Oz looked sharply at her flushed face and said in a determined voice, "My Lady, will you marry me?"

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

*_Not true! Santa Claus is cool, he is not a drunkard! It's just that Sebby-chan always find him high on cocoa! Meanie~! _(this is Scissor's opinion, she's already in college but has a mental age of a seven year-old, please ignore her)

Look here, an obese stranger, breaking and entering to your house in a weird way (I mean surely a man climbing down a chimney is either a lunatic or high on drugs right? Not to mention the get up) while giving you presents must have an ulterior motive. He's also a slavedriver (poor elves) and there's the animal cruelty (forcing those reindeers to fly! You have to admit, that is one topnotch case of mental instability).

_I'm not going to talk to you ever! You meanie~!_ (a~nd she walked away towards the sunset, what a Drama Queen)

I have candy.

_Nyay! Free candies!_ (told you—seven year old) Hey, when did "it" became plural!?

*It's like the Fag's pose on His butler Attending School Arc, ah it brings back good memories. Finnian is sooo ado~rable!


	2. Chapter 2: Ample Armoire

**Crossover Fanfic: Kuroshitsuji xXx Pandora Hearts**

**Title: Madness**

**Ciel Phnatomhive xXx Oz Bezarius**

**Genre: Undecided**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own neither Ciel Phantomhive nor Oz Bezarius even how much I want to [tough luck:]**

Rant: What's up with the second season of Kuroshitsuji!? Alois Trancy—not happening! I was expecting to see the Carnival Arc with Dagger and Doll, argh (it's my favorite so far)…frustrations…

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Chapter 2: Ample Armoire

"Uhm, so can you tell me your name, _My_ lady?" The blonde boy asked.

All of the guests are now comfortably seated at the parlour. Alice is still eating, with Bard who is clearly singing praises of joy for having someone finally realizing his raw talents as a cook; Gilbert is right beside her, acting nervous and glancing at every minute things that move; and Oz nonchalantly and boldly drooling at Ciel's presence.

Ciel has no idea how to react. She has no idea whether to be disturbed by this guy's absurd proposal, get angry for not knowing her name after what he did, or be annoyed for that annoying way he lingers his words on the word 'My' as if to imply something she doesn't want to contemplate right now. This only added to the headache she is already suffering with.

She made a mental note to her servants. All of them, after apologizing to the guests, were standing at the right side of Ciel's seat. Finnian is grinning as usual, but Meirin has been quiet. The servant is only staring straight ahead, exactly in line to Gilbert's seat.

Gil can't tell whether the scullery maid is looking at him because of the thick glasses she's wearing but someone is clearly stalking him. He just can't shake off the feeling of being targeted by unknown entities.

"My, and to think I thought I'm the only man who can make you flustered, _My_ _Lady_." Her butler interceded as he goes along serving tea to their guests. _Not to mention her insufferable butler who is clearly having a ball at her expense!_

_Flu-flustered?! _It was Oz who was more shocked at this bit of _intimate information. _He glared at the servant whom he first believed to be a noble. With the guy's handsome gait and intimidating atmosphere, no one would have guessed that this person is a mere butler and the young lady's home tutor. He continue to glare daggers at the servant, while Sebastian—amused—went to his lady's side, pour tea and let his fingers linger seductively to Ciel's arms.

Oz was turning red with infuriation. A clear _don't-touch-her_ aura was being emitted towards the butler. Not yet satisfied, Sebastian ventured on, "My lady," he cupped Ciel's chin, lift it up and closed the distance between them.

Oz and Gilbert gaped at the scene; both scandalized, only Oz is feeling murderous. "A stray eyelashes" Sebastian explained showing the eyelashes between his fingers, "it might turned out to be troublesome for you, Mistress."

Ciel only brush his hand away, not feeling awkward at all (really, there have been worst instances), "Next time, just point it out Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady." He went to Oz next, "Tea, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, please." As the butler pours, Oz suddenly dropped the cup. It was falling when Sebastian gracefully caught the cup without spilling a drop of it's contents. The servants, awed, clapped their hands. Even Gil and Alice was amazed.

Oz can even see Alice chastising him with a _you-useless-servant!-why-can't-you-be-more-like-him_ look. This is frustrating!

"Oh sorry," He said instead, trying hard to make it sound bored, as if the spectacle is nothing. "Here, let me help you."

"No need, Lord Oz. It's only-" then, the whole tray fell when Oz accidentally (?) elbowed the trolley. The sound of porcelain crushed the tensed silence.

"Clumsy me. I've broken them. Don't worry I'm going to replace the whole set. How much was their worth? Is your _lifetime wage_ enough to cover it up?" Oz said, a nerve jutting out in irritation, arrogantly implying the gap between their status.

"Lord, I assure you, I am being paid handsomely," you can easily assume it to be priceless. Sebastian took a quick glance towards his young master. "You might not afford such bargain." Sebastian replied, hiding a knowing smile while enjoying the cluelessness of the brat. "Just my mistress' well-being is enough payment for my humble services," he added smoothly.

Oz continued glaring while Sebastian smiled plainly out of decorum. Ciel, who is the root of it all and utterly naive of the insinuating discourse, almost yawned in total boredom. She still has work to do. Juggling her life as Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive Estate and owner of Funtom Company; and performing her duties as the Queen's Watchdog, is not that easy. She can't afford another distraction.

And now this! This—this thing had to happen! Why?!

"Lord Bezarius—" Ciel started but was quickly interrupted by Oz saying she should call him by his first name since they are going to get married anyway. _The nerve! _"O-Oz-sama?" she tried again, using her timid sugary voice. Something engraved from her lectures.

"Yes?" he said obviously reveling at the sound of his name on her voice. _Almost makes her feel sick. Gargh! _

"I haven't had the pleasure of a formal introduction. I don't want to sound rude, but may I ask, how—I meant. For a future Duke to have such interest on a—"

"Oh don't be," Oz hastily amended (_they always fall for this kind of manner_, Ciel reflected having a slowly disintegrating opinion to men in general), "You might not remember me, but I was one of the guests at the Viscount Druitt's party. I met your aunt, Lady Angelina Durless*, I'm sorry of your terrible loss."

"It can't be helped, Your Excellency. Your condolences were greatly appreciated," she said meekly. Come on, just answer the darn question. Just be done with it. She doesn't want to extend her acting like a demure innocent little girl in front of anyone!

Oz went closer to Ciel and then relate to her why he went to seek her out. You could see her face paling at each second. And when it's over, she stood up, went to get her umbrella (she's still having problems not having her cane in hand) and left the room. "Please forgive me, I had a terrible headache…will you please stay for the night? Oh that would be lovely" she said and gave them a weak smile before going out.

Silence…

Then the butler issued a litany of orders for the household. The servants scurried away as if in panic and the visitors were left in the parlour alone with the butler. "Hey Oz, what did you say to that girl? She looked like she swallowed a ball of pins!" Sebastian heard Gilbert, whispering to Oz who seems dazed at the girl's reaction.

How amazingly useless. As if he won't be able to hear them. He can hear them breathe so nothing was left out from the butler's ears.

Thinking over the small conversation between his master and her suitor, he can't help but smile. What an interesting turn of events. Try to think of it, he only went to churches for funerals (or to raid them for a number of reasons). He stifled his chuckle. It's been a long time since he went to a wedding.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

*Lady Angelina Durless is the real name of Madam Red, her title should have been Baroness Barnett but since her husband died and without an heir, the title was passed down to the closest kin on the Barnett side of the family. She's the sister of Ciel's mother so she doesn't bear the Phantomhive name.


	3. Chapter 3: Defining Definitions

**Crossover Fanfic: Kuroshitsuji xXx Pandora Hearts**

**Title: Madness**

**Ciel Phnatomhive xXx Oz Bezarius**

**Genre: Undecided**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own neither Ciel Phantomhive nor Oz Bezarius even how much I want to [tough luck:]**

Rant: I know, I'm spoiling, but who cares?! It's your fault for not reading the manga! Do you know that it's a crime not to be updated to your fandom!

Also, I've edited everything (originally planned as a oneshot so I revised a little) so if you have time please read everything again, because I feel shitty knowing I've let you read my shitty first drafts. Gargh-I shouldn't have uploaded this story with that kind of quality.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Chapter 3: Defining Definition

About a month ago, Ciel Phantomhive led a normal life (as normal as the manga goes); acquiring wealth both legally and in not-so-legal basis; heading an underground secret society under the grace of the Queen; infiltrating filth; killing people every now and then, and other less entertaining stuff. And he was still a healthy—boy— of 12.

She missed those times. Now, she has no choice but to continue living as a diminutive docile mistress of her _cousin_'s estate. A cousin, mind you, that seems to be always busy on matters abroad (business has been expanding).

Not that it's a loss; she can still quite easily pose as a boy (except for some certain days of the month that left her cursing god in ways she haven't thought); she can access places that was unimaginable until now (I meant soirée and other social gatherings (she's not a pervert!). You have no idea how much a woman can disclose through gossips); and anyway a woman, even a girl, has ways that can be useful in any situations.

However, there are certain setbacks. Take for example, her height…for reasons unbeknownst to anyone, she—had—shrunk. She doesn't want to discuss the matter. But come on, what's up with that?! It's like her height went all to (she was expecting certain advantageous areas, but no, it has went all) to her hair! And another was the unnecessary and revolting attentions that are being given to her by her male contemporaries. If only she can shoot those bastards! But that would be messy; it would be Sabrie Tragedy all over again!

"How are you feeling, My Lady?"

"How many times had I told you, stop addressing me like that when we're alone?!"

"I am to respond appropriately at all times. Being an authentic (?) lady warrants courtesy that suits a lady. This situation is of no exception." He is really starting to get under her skin. He's enjoying this too much!

"Then I'm making this into one."

"Ah, but that would be a predicament for a humble Butler such as myself!"

"Shut up!" Exaggerations! Where was her gun when you need it?! She rose under her covers and went over the bed stand. "So what did you find out?"

Sebastian became serious. He handed out a blueprint to Ciel as well as some documents with burnt out parts on the edges. "It's all that I can salvage. I've already checked out the vicinity but no trace was found."

"So nothing has changed."

He went closer, examining Ciel in her nightgown. Hair tossed in disarray, droopy eyes and a languid air due to sleepiness. If she didn't happened to be his Lord, he would have presumed that she was inviting him to bed which is tempting especially with her scent tainting the whole room. "And it seems the effects are not wavering." Sebastian added.

To make it worse, Ciel pulled her lapel and peaked beneath the dress' neckline, "and so it seems."

He had to struggle to resist giving himself a facepalm. It was her day of the month, (hence the dress—wearing pantaloons and breeches is inadvisable at these precarious moments), didn't she realized how appealing her blood is to a demon, especially to him? This added innocent seduction is the last thing he needed.

"It is entirely your fault, was it not, My Lady?"

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

"It wouldn't be such a problem if you didn't drink from that suspicious bottle."

"But it was lying in the Study Room!"

"Still, you shouldn't have acted so immature as to intake something without knowing what it is!"

"I was thirsty." She defended, her lips pouting a little.

Cute, he almost said except there's no way he would actually mutter such undignified compliment in front of his master. Who knows what she'll come up to make his servitude more interesting (in a very annoying way).

"You could have ring me anytime."

"How should I know that Finnian would bring something so - as a souvenir from that damnable wreckage we found him locked in!?" And it didn't helped that the bottle was exactly like Ms. Irene Diaz' Red Perilla* including the red dark liquid!

"I wouldn't be too harsh on that laboratory facility. It has, after all, quite interesting ways of experimenting on humans."

"It's a distortion of the highest value," she could still picture the facility. To think that humans are capable of creating something achingly similar to hell where people practiced a so-called alchemy, warping human nature with their own hands. A slaughtered pig is better off compared to those test subjects. "The Queen is only proper in getting on the way of that monstrosity."

"And yet she allows you, a monster of her own creation, to run rampant for her every beck and call."

Instead of taking it as an insult, Ciel only looked straight to her servant, defying him to say otherwise, "You know well I wouldn't stand to have a rival." If the facility was a success, then mediocre nobles will be able to ascend into the status that of a devil. It would only make it harder for her to handle her affairs. "If there would be a monster in this country, it would stand beside me," her eyes drilled to her butler's stare "or I'll make sure it would be me."

An unnoticeable grin tugged to his lips, _as he expected_, "And so, you have My Lord," he replied, bowing his head a little in a true sense of respect, then quickly added, "in the body of an adorable Lady."

He left her fuming for a whole hour.

This has been her life ever since. And she'll be more damned than she is already in if she'll stand up for this! She has to find a way to bring her body back. If this continues, she might actually start acting like a girl. Hell, she's already addressing herself as a '_she_'!

In the meantime, she has another problem in her hands. And that was the blonde boy sleeping on the west wing of the mansion. He seems—peculiar. Of course she's been used to oddities for the past years and this Oz is surely one of them.

He was able to face not only Finnian's strength but also Knox' lawn mower. And that scythe, a Reaper perhaps? Golden strands of hair, and a pair of the palest emerald eyes she have ever seen. Those eyes keeps flashing to her memories, it reminds her of the clearest day at the sea, unperturbed with winds. It seems like whenever you stare at them you would feel like being tugged from the insides. A calming day.

She doesn't like it one bit.

She went over the reports, checking for any more clues for a cure. Just like what Sebastian said, there was nothing. And on the next folder was the detailed account about the Vessalius Family. T

he first thing she saw was the picture of the young Duke ten years ago, the same face that adored her at the manor's footsteps.

She's aware of the Duke's strange circumstances.

The four Archdukes, the existence of Abyss, and everything related to Pandora. What a curious world we live in, she mused to herself. She, the Earl manages the underground…and manipulating information have always been her Ace. And she had been successful so far from preventing Pandora—that puppet organization—to tread on her territory. She stared back at the photo, at the unflinching smile of the Duke. It's been a long time since she have seen a miserable smile on someone her age.

To find someone like her. She laughed mockingly, a curious world indeed.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

*Ms Irene Diaz is an opera singer on the His Butler, A Detective Arc, she has an anti-aging concoction made from red perilla and is also used to relieve stress. I wanna try it too!


End file.
